


After

by marvelousshipper



Series: Ask-spiderpool fics [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, This is all Sci's fault. Goddamn I love their ask blog. Even if it's breAKING MY HEART.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousshipper/pseuds/marvelousshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so there's this fantastic ask blog- http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com/  and their most recent update is great and this most recent plot line had been amazing and I decided I kind of wanted to do a fic from Peter's perspective after the update so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% based off of ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com because Sci is amazing and trying to give us all coronaries I swear

_Holy shit._

Had Wade just almost kissed him? He totally did. 

_Oh fuck._

What the hell did that mean? What did that imply? Yeah, Wade had been flirting with him for years, in costume and out, but, this...this was different. Wade's come-ons had always seemed like a joke, having fun much to Peter's embarrassment. No, they didn't just seem like a joke, they always were one. It was _Wade_ , for Christ's sake, he flirted with everyone. No, seriously, _everyone._

An almost kiss, not in a manner that could ever be construed as facetious, was a whole different ballgame, something else entirely. There was no hint of a joke, not meant to create a reaction. The movement had come from a place of genuine affection, maybe even desire, and Peter...Peter didn't know how the hell he was supposed to deal with that. His heart was pounding, his face was flushed, and he had no idea how to react. Was he disappointed or relieved? Disgusted or intrigued? What if Wade had finished what he started? Would that have been a good thing or not???

His spider sense hadn't gone off, hadn't woken him up. That was new. Did it mean anything? Did his instincts know something he didn't? Oh god, his head was swirling, he honestly had no idea what he was feeling. Before that second, he had just never considered the idea of him and Wade, but, well, clearly Deadpool had considered it. Or maybe not. Was it just an impulse choice on his part, did him pulling away mean he thought it was a bad idea? 

Sure, he _cared_ about Wade. He would say that they had gotten to actually be pretty good friends, and the whole body swap had helped him understand Wade so much more, or at least try to understand the older man more, but, beyond that, he felt kind of clueless. Maybe Wade wanted something beyond friendship, but did he? A year ago, it would have been an easy no. A couple months ago, even. But now? He couldn't say a definite no. He also couldn't say yes. He couldn't definitively do anything with the concept, even a maybe seemed to certain at this point. 

The one thing he did know at this moment is that he was _not_ ready to talk to Wade at this time. He needed some air, some space, some new clothes. (Seriously, his Spider-man outfit was starting to stink after the constant wear.) Peter groggily got up, head still reeling, and adamantly tried to ignore the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. Biting down some of the guilt from what he was about to do, he quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, determined to get out of the apartment as quickly as he could. He cringed inwardly as he walked out of the bedroom to find Wade with his mask half on, cooking some chocolate chip pancakes while wearing a “kiss the cook” apron over the hoodie and jeans Peter had fallen asleep in when he still occupied Wade's body. Wade turned to him and waved with one hand, his ever present cheerfulness that Peter secretly knew was partially an act in his words as he said, “Hey! Looks like sleeping Spidey has finally woken up! How many do you want, a dozen or more, 'cause I made plenty!”

And there was the guilt. And the confusion. And the burning desire to run. Peter felt kind of bad, but he really, really needed to be anywhere but here right now, so he shrugged and tried to master that same false exuberance as he said, “Sorry, man, I gotta run. Maybe another time?”

Wade gave him an over-exaggerated pout, whining, “But they're chocolate chiiiippp. They're your favvvooorrriiittttteeee.”  
“Yeah, I know, and I appreciate the gesture, but I am swapped and I actually overslept and I have to leave like now otherwise my boss is definitely gonna chew me out. Save me some though?”

Wade sighed, but, thank god, conceded. 

“Fine. Go have fun with your jerk boss.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

After that, Peter didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed his camera and bolted without a destination in mind, considering that he hadn't actually been called in for work today. 

Lying and running away, the tried and true Parker method for dealing with most overwhelming situations. Great problem solving there, Peter. 

But for now, it was the best method he had. Real solutions would have to wait until later.


End file.
